


i know

by uncleanakin (unclemoriarty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Misunderstandings, based off the mini trailer, can be read as shippy OR non shippy, everyone's crying even me, oh man i am so sorry, sort of?? not really...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncleanakin
Summary: Kylo forgot how well Snoke gets into people's heads.





	i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



> based off of that clip from the mini trailer of kylo picking up his lightsaber

Kylo slowly picks up the lightsaber, eyes on the ground but highly aware of Snoke's guards in front of him. His gloved grip tightens as he tries to keep his fear on his side of the bond so Rey won’t feel it.

"Good," says Snoke again. His grotesque face stretches into something resembling a smile. "You did well in bringing her here."

Confusion pulls along their bond. Kylo glances at Rey in time to see the disbelief in her wide eyes. There’s hurt in her expression too, he can see, but it’s quickly masked. Only iron is in her eyes now, and once again, it’s directed at him.

No. No, she can’t—she doesn’t believe that he betrayed her, does she?

Rey ignites her saber.

“Excellent.” Kylo feels sick at the sugar laced through the word. “Fight her, Kylo Ren. Prove to me that you are indeed without weakness and are worthy of your title.”

“Kylo.” Desperation breaks through the steel in Rey’s voice. “Did—did you bring me here because he told you to?”

He can’t lie. He swore he would never lie to her. “I…Rey, I—”

“Ren,” Snoke warns, “are you disobeying me?”

Kylo flinches. “No, Supreme leader,” he answers automatically.

“He’s been holding your leash this whole time,” Rey whispers in horror. “I-How was I so _stupid?!_ ”

“Rey, no, I can—“

She points her lightsaber at him. “Don’t speak to me,” she hisses. “You _monster_.”

The only response he can make is ignite and raise his lightsaber to deflect her rain of attacks. She’s not holding back now, unlike the times they’ve sparred. Just like on Starkiller, he frantically looks for an opening for him to disarm her, but there’s none. Snoke is watching from afar with undisguised pleasure.

Kylo quickly finds himself backing into a corner of the throne room. There’s nothing that can be done, he can see that now. Not for himself, at least. But he’s all right with that—it’s what he deserves. Yet he can’t be at peace with the thought of what will happen to Rey after…all of this. If Snoke manages to—but she’ll be okay. Of course she will. She’s got enough light in her to illuminate the darkest corners of the galaxy. Even when she’s full of rage, she shines.

Rey swipes at his head, forcing him to stumble back. He tries to regain his balance but she lunges forward again, and he falls against the wall. The back of his head hits the corner hard and he slumps to the floor, disoriented. He looks up at her blearily. She’s glaring down at him still, but tears are streaming from her face now. The room's harsh red light stains them, making them near the color of blood.

Rey shakes her head and more scarlet drops fall. “I thought you had changed!”

“I have,” Kylo says. “More than you’ll ever know.” Identical tears well up in his eyes. “Though it seems like _you_ haven’t.”

Her shaky hand points the blue lightsaber at his chest. Its heat is searing his heart, but the pain doesn’t compare to what he’s feeling inside.

“I hate you,” Rey sobs.

He gives her a sad smile. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? leave a kudos!  
> did this fic give you feels? scream at me in the comments!  
> [talk to me on tumblr](http://uncleanakin.tumblr.com)


End file.
